All About Hermione
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of short ficlets (under 400 words), that all feature Hermione in a pairing. Maybe be het or femslash. May also be triad as well. Applicable warnings will be in individual chapters. 1-LuciusHermione, 2-RonHermione
1. Earthquake (HermioneLucius)

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Tough

**HPFC: **Pairing the Character  
Feature Character: Lucius  
Paired with: Hermione

**HPFC: **Ship Your Character  
Pairing - Hermione/Lucius

X

**Earthquake**

Hermione did her best to be tough. She didn't want to appear weak. She was no damsel in distress and certainly didn't need a large, strapping man to rescue her. The thought was almost laughable.

But sometimes, she felt the need to just break. To let someone else take care of her for a change. Was that so wrong?

Ron certainly thought so. Then again, it was probably the person she wanted to take care of her that was the real problem, not her need for it.

She couldn't explain it either. It shouldn't have been true, especially with his dark history, but it felt right. When his arms wrapped around her, it was as if nothing could touch her.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" a familiar male voice asked, as the owner of said voice wrapped his arms around her.

'If you think of him, he shall appear,' Hermione sarcastically thought. She tilted her head up, her dark brown eyes met cool grey eyes. Those who didn't know him and saw his eyes would think he was cold. Unfeeling. Indifferent.

She had been guilty of that in the past. Now she knew better.

"Just thoughts," she murmured.

"You don't want to share?" Lucius asked, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, making her shiver with desire.

"No, not really. Just hold me?" she asked. _Begged_ is more like it.

Lucius' eyes displayed his worry. "Is an earthquake coming?"

'Earthquake' was her term for when her emotions got too much. "Maybe a small one," she admitted, hating to show him her weakness, but she knew she could and he wouldn't think less of her.

Times sure had changed.

He tightened his hold on her, nuzzling his nose against her neck, and breathing her in. He pressed a kiss at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

Hermione took slow, deep breaths, trying to stop the pending panic attack before it happened.

She gripped Lucius' arms that held her safe and secure, her blunt fingernails digging into his soft flesh.

"I've got you," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes and allowed him to be her steadying force.

"If you fall, I'll catch you," he promised.

And she believed him.

X

_(word count: 375)_

**(note: I borrowed the idea of earthquake and its meaning from a book series I'm reading right now. It's the Otter and Bear series by T.J. Klune. If you like m/m , I'm enjoying this series. I'm on book 3 out of 4, and I only started it last weekend. Just didn't want to take credit for the author's idea.)**


	2. The Break-Up (RonHermione)

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Young

**Hogwarts: **Fortnightly Challenge  
House Unity - Hufflepuff Vs Ravenclaw  
Prompts - (character) Ron Weasley, (dialogue) "Did you find what you were looking for?"

**Hogwarts: **Muggle Music  
Task 5 - Write about a break-up

**HPFC: **Ship Your Character  
Pairing - Hermione/Ron

X

**The Break-Up**

Ron looked at his feet. "It was only a year ago, but it feels like a lifetime. We were so young," he murmured.

"Young," Hermione echoed, "And stupid."

Ron's upper lip curled so when he looked up, his face wore some semblance of a smile. "Stupid? You're never stupid, Mione."

"About relationships I am," she argued.

"I'm trying to remember why we thought we were in love."

"I think I was looking for something stable after the war, something I could depend on."

Ron tilted his head. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. Her hands played with her shirt, a nervous twitch she had since their school days. "In a way I did. I know I can depend on you to be there for me. I can depend on you the same way I depend on Harry. I just learned that we don't need to be in a romantic relationship to have that stability."

"Mum told me that after the first war, everyone rushed to get married and start families. A lot of those couples ended up very unhappily married because they weren't right for each other and their kids ended up being caught in the middle."

Hermione smiled. "There's a silver lining to us breaking up. We figured it out before we got married and had children."

Ron took her hand. "It would have been so much easier if we loved each other."

"I know Ginny really wanted it to work since she and Harry are engaged, and it might be a bitter pill for her to swallow." At Ron's look of confusion, Hermione elaborated, "Muggle phrase. It means it might be hard for her to be okay with it. Harry will understand, though. He has been forced to play the buffer during our fights more than once."

"Do you think Harry and Ginny are making a mistake by rushing into marriage?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. They might love each other, but if it is a mistake, they'll have to figure it out by themselves."

"Friends?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron for a strong embrace, which he tentatively returned. "Friends."

X

_(word count: 360)_


End file.
